villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Screweyes' Eccentric Circus
The Eccentric Circus of Professor Screweyes is the amusement park of fear and insanity. Through this circus, there are not only clowns, acrobats and harmless animals but also terrifying demons, ghosts, dangerous and unsual wild monsters who scared to death the audience of the circus. It serves as a supporting villain in the animated movie "We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story" and also a supporting player in the villains tournaments. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Stealing The Show The circus of Professor Screweyes was famous not in the local town, but the whole world too. Upon hearing of many animals lived inside the circus, the yodeling horse-thief, Alameda Slim attempt to recruit them for his own purposes. During one night-show of the circus, Alameda Slim burts forth in the circus and via force, with his singing voice, he takes all the animals and leads them to his lair. However the professor takes his matters in his own hands and activated his machine of fear, which it turns the whole area into a terrifyng zone. Many people, including Alameda Slim, were scared to confront the evil creatures. Even the thief didn't stant against the professor's tricks, turning him mad. After the show, an outsider stranger, named Mok, appeared, who had watched the whole scene between him and Alameda Slim, and offer him a new place in his empire, which the professor agreed to it. From Earth To Space Learning that Planet Zurg's defenses were entirely damaged, after Thrax sabotaged all of the defenses of Emperor Zurg, the superstar, Mok, thinking that it would be a great base for his actions, used his super computer by taking the entire tower of the emperor, driving him out from the planet. After he took Zurg's tower in his control, he tasked the professor to guard the tower from any intruders. The Take Over of the Tower Later, Zurg arrives in full force to reclaim his tower. At first, Screweyes has his new test subject, once belonged to Mok, Sharptooth, to corrupt him into a more evil version of his own image. However, Zurg takes it calm and uses the Uni-mind to turn the dinosaur against his master and then unleashes it's full power, turning the crows of Screweyes, his basic fear, against him, as they devour their master alive. As for the circus, it is remained closed until Screweyes would be back in action. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two "We're Back!" After Mok restores Screweyes into his former self, he begins to use the eccentric circus once more in the war. When Captain Hook proves a threat to Mok's plans, Screweyes volunteers to dispatch the pirate. At his arrival, he encounters, not only Hook, but the magician, Sarousch, sent by Ratcliffe to recruit Hook into his services. Using the projection of fear, Screweyes shows an image of the Tick-Tock Crocodile, an old nemesis of Hook, only to shown that the pirate wasn't fearing at the beast any more. However, the tides turn up, when Screweyes shows to Sarousch, an image of a disturbing clown, causing him and some of his soldiers to be feared by the clown's hallunication and also the soldiers attack their leader, instead of Sceweyes. Just as Hook would kill the professor with a swing of his blade, Screweyes makes a quick escape from his enemies and later rejoins with Mok and his allies. Killing a Traitor and Releasing the Homonculi It turns out that Sarousch was originally working for Mok. After his previous defeat at the Battle of England, Mok has Screweyes to eliminate the magician, since he didn't prove anything for Mok's plans. Screweyes arrives in the cells and confronts the magician. Thinking that he may be saved, Sarousch is easily dumbed, as Screweyes activates the projection of fear and turns Sarousch insane, causing his head to rip off. Later, Mok aquires an artifact from the Live-Action world, by Cruella DeVille, called the Lament Configuration. He then heads to Hell, along with his new partners, and meets with a friend of him, called, the Stalker, and his master, Chernabog. Perfoming a musical number, Mok opens the Lament Configuration, as Screweyes introduces to Stalker, seven deadly warriors, called the Seven Homunculi. Interested, Chernabog and Stalker welcome Mok and his allies to their dark faction. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three It is revealed that Screweyes is up to a plan that it would help them to dispatch the suspicious Stalker and force Chernabog to rely on them. A part of the plan is revealed as Screweyes mentions to Mok that there is a map, only that the it is kept by the Fates. Mok and Screweyes then head off to the Fates to retrieve the map. Non-Disney Villains Tournament "What True Fear Is" Screweyes opens his operation of the eccentric circus, but it is soon interrupted by the arrival of Dr. Greed and his partners. Dr. Greed makes a proposal to the professor, to purchase the circus for the reason to bring attention to his own company. Screweyes turn down the offer. An angered Greed then curses both Screweyes and his circus. Offended by the doctor's mockery, Screweyes activates the projection of feat, to reveal to Dr. Greed, what true fear is. In a split of seconds, the projection of fear destroys the ground underneath Dr. Greed and his associates, causing the doctor and his goons to fall to their doom. A Nightmare Boss After the short fight, the Nightmare King, a demonic entity, that Screweyes admires, approaches Screweyes, as he takes him as his new discipline and becomes the new operator of the circus, as he renames it, "The Circus of Fear". Fight for the Show In order to feed innocent souls to the Nightmare King, Screweyes makes a deal with Puppetino, his new partner, as they run the circus of fear. To test his powers, Screweyes sends Puppetino to deal with the Great Fusilli, a crocodile creature, who wishes to join their alliance. Screweyes agrees to help him, if he can impress Puppetino. The Fusilli then begins his shown of puppets. When Puppetino activates a mysterious musical box, the Fusilli leaps on the stage, against his will, and starts dancing. Helpless, Puppetino attaches strings to the Fusilli, becoming a puppet and joining Puppetino's puppet family, as Screweyes congratulates Puppetino for his victory. A Pumpkin Invasion In the later events of the war, Screweyes and Puppetino are confronted by one of the darkest members of the Legion of Darkness, Samhain. The Pumpking Ghost annihalates easily Puppetino and and was ready to take down Screweyes personally. However, Screweyes manages to hault his rival, with some visions of fear. He even uses his magic of his eye to trounce Samhain. When that fails to kill Samhain, the Nightmare King enters the fray. Despite Samhain's efforts, the Nightmare King opens a portal to Hell, sucking Samhain in, much to Screweyes amusement. Another Attack Later, the circus gets a visit by another member of the Legion of Darkness, the Grand Duke of Owls. Seeing the reason of his arrival at the circus, Screweyes' minions seat the Grand Duke on the circus to enjoy a show. Screweyes then activates the projection of fear, unvieling illusions of fire-breathing dragons, terrifying monsters and shadow demons, scaring off the Grand Duke. At the same time, the Kralahome, another sorcerer, interfers in the circus. When the Grand Duke blows away the illusions, the Kralahome summons his own fire-breathing dragon, terrifying both the Grand Duke and Screweyes. Distracted by the vision, the Kralahome blasts away the Grand Duke with a firework. Screweyes then uses his projection of fear to vaporize the vision of the dragon. Screweyes aids the Kralahome's services into his circus. A Tragic End Screweyes met his end, when Valmont and Vlad Masters, also members of the Legion of Darkness, storm in the circus to collect some powerfull artifacts from Screweyes' hands. At first the Kralahome gets in their way, as he sends his minion, the Master Little, to deal with Valmont. Master Little, however, fails to kill the tallisman sorcerer and he is knocked out by Valmont's skills. Seeing his minion's defeat, the Kralahome creates a vision of a T. Rex, even though that he was amazed by his creation. But, before the T. Rex would interact, Valmont destroys the dinosaur with some of his magic tallismans. On the other hand, Screweyes confronts Vlad Plasmius. in quick swing, Screweyes uses his eye-gauntlet magic to blast Vlad Plasmius, while draining his power. However, using one the tallismans from his partners, Valmont, Vlad Plasmius restores his physical form. The recovered, Vlad Plasmius then, turn the tides when he turns up the circus of fear, summoning the Nightmare King to the circus. With his discipline failed to challenge Vlad Masters, the Nightmare King decides his elimination. Screweyes looks in horror as the crows, which he had been feared off, eat him alive. A Possible Return A devasted Screweyes find himself in the Netherealm. Spending for the time-being in the Netherealm, Screweyes returns back to the living world, when Devimon, a deceased member of the Legion of Darkness, makes his way to the living world, through a gate, opened by Myotismon. After the Grand Duke of Owls lost his powers, Screweyes uses his terrifying visions to kill to death the Grand Duke. It is possible that he joins the Legion of Darkness, after his master's betrayal, afterwards. Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War The circus appears as the setting area of the battle between Professor Screweyes and the Scarecrow, for the prize of the fear machine radio. After the Scarecrow's defeat, it does not make another appearance. Heroes Vs Villains War A Perfomance in the Festival of Fools The circus of Screweyes performs at the Festival of Fools, when the huncback, Quasimodo steps in the crowd. Rameses, one of the members who witness the huncback, demands his capture by his troops, all the while the crown torments the hunchnack and, at the same time, taunts his ugliness. Frollo then imprisons Quasimodo to the Palace of Justice, as the circus leave from the festival at once. The Real Purposes and Motives It is revealed that the circus of Screweyes is a part of the Coachman's shadow operations. With the ringmaster, Screweyes, working for the Coachman, the circus of Screweyes acts as the base for the perfoming of the Coachman's entertainers and also the basis of the Coachman's circus. One night, in a meeting with all of his perfomers, the Coachman gets a visit from Dr. Schechter, a scientist in the services of Tyler. He proposes to them bring more children into the circus, in exchange that he will give to them a large amount of gold, although Schechter doesn't mention the whole part of his plan. "The Horror Circus" Later, the villains lure many children at the circus and begin their perfomance, promising amusing entertaiment at the children. At first everything is shown normal, as Screweyes and Forte shows to the children visions of Pink Elephants, Heffalumps and Woozles toying around the circus, all the while Hotep and Huy begin dancing moves around the circus. However, strange thing happen, when Lampwick is slowly transfomed into a donkey and Pinocchio (ND) is transformed slowly into a wooden puppet. Things turn into nightmare, when the children understand the dark nature of the circus. Screweyes finishes Lampwick's transformation into a donkey, while he nearly succeeds in turning Pinocchio (D) into a donkey, only to escape from the circus at the last moment. On the other side, Puppetino captures John Darling, Michael Darling and the Lost Boys, attaching them with stringles. While Hotep and Huy captures Wendy Darling, Sarousch shows to the rest children visions of terrifying monsters, demons, evil version of Heffalumps and Woozles. In the meantime, Sarousch manages to turn Pinocchio (ND) into a wooden puppet, much to Clara's upset. The perfomers then bring the children to Schechter's master, Tyler, as the warrior begins his next goal over experimenting the children and creating new compounds for him. The Battle at the Circus Much more later, the Coachman addresses his allies, for the next course of their actions; a new show, featuring Rex and his gang of dinosaurs, now under the control of Sarousch. They even manage to draw a very big crowd to the circus tent. However, just as the show begins, several animal and child heroes, including the treacherous Scalawag and Igo, storm in the circus to save their friends. Sarousch then uses his illusionary abilities to corrupt deeply the dinosaurs, hoping that they would kill his foes. However, the tides turn, when Rex turns against his master and grabs the unhelpfull perfomer, before he is about to devour him alive. However, Louie, Cecilia, Clara and Pinocchio snap out the dinosaurs from their current state, reverting them to normal, fuzzy and kind dinosaurs, saving Sarousch's life. Despite their reunion with thet dinosaurs, their joy is short cut, when the villains reassemble to defeat the heroes. Forte starts the battle first, by using his terrible music to drive out Charlie Barkin. Foulfellow and Gideon then take on the heroes Hans and Tom, knocking them off with their hammers. During the chaos, Stromboli catches up with Louie and toss him around the circus. Upon witnessing Scalawag and Igor in the battlefield, the Coachman hits them with his whip, for their insolence they betray towards him. As soon as the villains corner the heroes and attempt to seize them, a great addition to heroes suddenly emerges, in the form of Jim Hawkins, Mulan, Stitch, Clopin, Julie, Germaine, Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket, in the circus tent. Initially, Puppetino attempts to stop Mulan, by attaching her with strings, only for the woman to parry the strings. On the other hand, Foulfellow makes a stand to fight, only to be knocked out by a punch of Julie. Mommy Fortuna then steps in the fray, along with her henchman, Ruhk, encountering Jim Hawkins and Mulan in the process. When Ruhk fails to stop the heroes, Fortuna uses her illusionary abilities to keep her foes at bay. However, she doesn't notice, that Jiminy Cricket sneaks in the Marahute's cell and releases her from her prison. While distracted in her fight with the teenagers, Fortuna meets her demise, when the freed Marahute topples upon her, killing the witch. As for the rest of the circus perfomers, they retreat from the circus, not wanting to share the same fate with Fortuna. In the aftermath of the battle, Dr. Schechter, Hotep and Huy are assumed dead, Forte and Sarousch are arrested by the Colonel and the young children, adults and other captives are released from their cells. Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Mok's Alliance Category:The Nightmare King's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:The Coachman Entertainers in Heroes vs Villains Category:Evil Organizations Category:Organization Category:Factions Category:Team Evil Magic Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Professor Screweyes' Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Villains war Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in Villains War Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Deceased Characters Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Locations Category:Villain's hideout/home/lair Category:Stromboli's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Villains Battles